


Dog Days

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: (So not helpful), Adalind and Juliette/Eve are no help, And Nick really doesn't appreciate the trio of nonsense that he gets from Monroe, Dog!Sean, Guardian Angels are Assholes, M/M, Meisner is enigmatic., Nick is angry and very confused, Or Hank, Rosalee thinks it's cute, or Wu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean are facing off. Until their mutual guardian angel interferes and hey presto Sean's a dog. And not just any old dog either, Nick thinks he hates his guardian angel, because damn his Angel is an Asshole.</p><p>Nick looks down at the Irish Wolfhound on the end of the leash.</p><p>This is so not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have got to be kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for most creatures, but a complete and utter sucker for dogs, and whilst I pictured Nick as a sort of black German Shepherd, my weird and ferrety little brain wondered what sort of dog Sean would be. It degenerated from there.
> 
> I have an enormous soft spot for Irish Wolfhounds, and for sheer size, they are simply huge, but very gentle.

"NO!"

"Adalind, please!" Nick clutched the leash a little tighter, mostly out of desperation. "All my clothes are here."

"You are not giving house room to that...." Her finger stabbed in the general direction of the dog in question, "thing!"

Nick winced, "he's not a thing. He's an Irish Wolfhound. His name's..." Desperately he tried to think up a name, calling the dog Sean was probably not a terribly good idea, for several reasons which Nick couldn't precisely divine at that moment, but still, "Sasha." Okay, as Irish names went that was somewhat less obvious, but come on, Nick was kinda desperate here. "He's very tame."

'Sasha' whined, pawed the ground, lay down and yawned, displaying a fearsome set of very shiny white teeth.

Adalind eyed the huge black dog warily. "One night... He smells funny, and he could have fleas. Tomorrow, you find somewhere to stay while you still have that thing."

Nick thanked Adalind profusely while entering their home, Sasha pushed past him and made straight for the couch, towing a hapless Nick in his wake. Yawning again, the huge animal flopped his considerable length down right across the seat. Folding his long legs up onto the cushions, he rested his head on the arm and looked beseechingly up at Nick.

Adalind made an angry, huffy sort of noise and stalked away, Nick listened to the angry clack of her heels on the floor and winced.

'Sasha' rolled his big greenish-grey eyes, and Nick scowled. "Oh I can see how this is incredibly awkward for you. All you have to do is lie around, getting fed and walked and treats all day, while I have to figure out how to get you back again.... And I still want to kill you. You took Adalind away... Stop that!"

'Sasha' raised a hind foot and was tentatively scratching at the thick ruff of fur on his neck. "Fleas!" Nick rolled his eyes and looked around helplessly, "I'm talking to a mangy cur with fleas... And that's not even the most peculiar thing that has ever happened to me."

'Sasha' bared his teeth a little at that. He didn't care for 'mangy cur', his was a long and noble bloodline... Damn... Back foot pedalling hard, he chased the elusive thing in his fur.

Nick pulled his notebook from his pocket and wrote FLEA SPRAY in large capitals. He had the feeling that the Captain was just getting started, and Nick should really have just killed him on the spot.


	2. Wickedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog!Sean decides to give Nick a little payback. After all, he's a dog...

Sean lay on his side on the floor where he had been banished and watched Nick's preparations for bed discreetly.

He was pretty certain he did not care much for that mangy cur remark, nor being ordered off the bed in that curt tone of voice, in fact he was absolutely convinced that if Nick had an outside where Sean could be, he would be sleeping outside.

Well, Sean had other ideas. He was a dog, he was going to do exactly what dogs do. In hideous detail.

He lay still, pretending to snore a little, lulling his prey into a false sense of security.

 

Nick cleaned his teeth and tried not to think about the giant dog that had once been his Captain, and everything that his Captain had done to Nick. As much as Nick really could put a bullet between Sean's eyes, as his Captain, and nemesis; he couldn't hurt the dog. He could wait. No doubt in his mind that Renard did deserve to die.

He just couldn't kill a dog.

He readied himself for bed, eyeing the dog warily, he doubted that Irish Wolfhound Sean would attack him, but who knew for certain.

He was tired, it was too hard to stay awake.

Nick slept.

 

Sean lay still, watching. He glanced up at the bedside clock a couple of times, he might be outwardly a dog, but there was a lot of Sean still in there. When the big hand had moved at least fifteen minutes, Sean silently rose up from his uncomfortable and undignified position on the floor, and slunk up to the bed.

It was a sizeable bed, not as big as Sean's own bed in his house, but still there was plenty of room. Sean climbed on.

Nick shifted in his sleep and a frown crossed his face, Sean paused. Nick turned away from the centre of the bed and Sean settled down. Much better. He closed his eyes.

 

Nick woke to the most peculiar rocking sensation, startled he sat up, and nearly fell out of bed as a huge body turned around and large forepaws recommenced digging. "What the..." Nick shoved hard at the dog. "GITOFF".

Sean ignored the shove, and continued treading the bedclothes, making a nice soft nest for himself. He subsided with a huff, as Nick attempted to wrestle the quilt out from under his huge and unwanted bedmate.

Nick grabbed double handfuls of the quilt and tugged. It remained where it was, and there was the merest flash of fang and a sound like something being dragged over rocks that Nick chose to interpret as some sort of threat. "GITOFF" Nick tried the stern approach. Sean looked unimpressed. Since there was no way he was going to be able to banish the dog, Nick attempted to crawl back into the tiny space he had left.

Sean shifted and rolled over a little.

Nick yelped and stumbled back... "What the hell?" He waved a hand in front of his face, trying to dispel the noxious aroma. When hand-waving had no effect, he yanked open a window. "Dammit!" Sean grunted, and settled.

That would be round one to Sean.

 

"HOLY S***" Hank shoved back in his seat from his desk and waved a hand in front of his face. "Burkhardt, what in god's name are you feeding that dog on?"

Nick scowled, so the chilli for breakfast hadn't been a good idea. It would appear that the dog liked chilli. But Nick was exhausted, the night on the couch, plus the interrupted sleep, and Adalind's ultimatum had all combined to make Nick depressed.

"Chilli." Nick muttered.

"Sure smells like it." Wu's expression was pained. "Might I recommend Bozita. Samson thrives on it. It's Swedish." He explained helpfully.

"Samson's a cat." Nick pointed out the flaw in his plan. He could hardly say that the Captain was more likely to prefer French cuisine than Swedish dog food.

"They make it for dogs too." Wu actually smiled. Nick was tempted to punch him.

"I'll think about it." Nick waited until Hank had drifted back to his computer and Wu had left the file, then he leaned down, grabbing hold of 'Sasha's' collar. "Do that again, and I swear I will shoot you. Here and now."

Sean grunted, and belched. Nick waved a hand, "gross."

Inwardly, Sean smirked, it would appear Round 2 to Sean. This was fun.


	3. Chicken Salad Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch time, Hank and Wu are on the lunch run... Nick should know to expect the unexpected by now.

"Don't say we never get you anything," Hank is handing out the sandwiches, Nick starts back in surprise as Wu appears with a large bag which he drops right in front of Nick.

Brow furrowed in suspicion, Nick digs into the bag, and pulls out two enormous dishes. One says WATER, Nick rolls his eyes because he's pretty certain what the other is going to say.

Sure enough, the bowl is blue, in a sort of random tartan-type pattern and has SASHA printed on it in bold, cheerful bright blue bubble writing. Nick shoots a sidelong glance at 'Sasha', the green-grey eyes are giving him that enigmatic look that Nick has learnt to distrust.

Sean yawns hugely, massive pink tongue unfurling and gleaming white fangs on display. He's touched that Wu has thought of him. At that moment, Nick's chicken salad sandwich lands in front of him, and Sean eyes it hopefully. He's kinda hoping that Wu's gift comes with a chicken salad sandwich for him too. He could do with a chicken salad sandwich right now. The breakfast chilli was a long time ago.

But Hank is digging into the bottom of the lunches bag, and he's pulling out two tins, "we even got you..."

"Bozita". Nick's turning the can around in his hands, and Sean reads ELK on the label. Well sue him, he's really not up to eating elk.

From the sideways smirk of triumph that Nick shoots his way, that's exactly what Nick thinks he is going to be eating.

Sean bides his time. He waits until Nick has scooped the contents of the two tins into the Sasha bowl, and put it down on the floor next to his desk. He eyes it, gives it a sniff, it doesn't smell so bad, but chicken salad is just a lot more tempting. Sean sits down next to Nick, waits until Nick has half his sandwich in hand.

BAM!

Sean flops a huge paw over Nick's wrist, pinning his arm down, and nips the half sandwich out of his fingers before Nick can do more than just gasp.

It's a half sandwich. It's barely a morsel, and it hardly touches the sides as Sean chomps and swallows.

Nick's expression is cold and hard. He grabs Sean's collar, leans forward and snarls in Sean's ear. "Do that again and I'll turn you in to the Dog Pound."

Sean gulps. He knows what happens to male dogs at the pound, and while he has his doubts about what might happen to his more human form, he really does not want to test the theory out.

"Just taking him for a walk." Nick is getting to his feet, and attaching the leash, and for a moment there Sean is actually afraid that he's pushed Nick to a place and he isn't going to get out of this one.

Nick drags a reluctant Sean down to the garage, cracks window on his truck, opens the back and Sean hangs back on the lead. "In you go." Nick grunts with effort, but manages to shove the uncooperative wolfhound in the back. Slams the door.

"Have a nice lunch." Nick walks away, leaving a forlorn Sean staring after him.


End file.
